


His Dark Eyes (Daigo x Jin)

by Little_Dude_Holland



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Growing Up, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jin is spoopy, M/M, Soda is just a baby help him, Tags May Change, crossover family, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dude_Holland/pseuds/Little_Dude_Holland
Summary: -Wait, you’re actually going to spy on that weird kid?Wakiya asked in disbelief, almost mockingly. I stop on my tracks and turn around, only after a while have i noticed he was actually standing there during the entire “bargain”:-Well, yeah! Just, not in the way they think i’m going to do it of course.I said shrugging, Wakiya raised an eyebrow at me:-Hmmm, okay, then what are you going to do then?-I dunno, i think i’ll just hang out with him.I said, after thinking for a second:-He’s shady yeah but… I think i’m just curious about him.-------------------Based on Battle love/Waterbottle by Ciel on Wattpad





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle love | Waterbottle | Jin x Daigo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518708) by -wristcutter. 

> OOOOOOOOOOOH BOOOOOOOOY  
Hello there! You're probably here to read this wonderful "piece of art" out of curiosity for what the f is this suppose to be,  
i'm not native in english so please inform me of any grammar mistakes i may do in the future!  
Also, this fic will probably have smut in the future (when they grow up and such) so if you're under 18 i'll kindly ask you to read with caution.  
Anyway have fun!

**I never fell in love before, I always thought it was something dumb and unnecessary, mostly because I was a child of course… Until I saw him… His dark brown eyes that sucked me in and made me breathless, I have encountered him several times in the past at waiting rooms, and without knowing I found myself drawn to him, my guardian spirits are also very fond of him for some reason, even so, I tried to keep myself from staring at him to much, I had to focus on my task at hand, intimidating Shu and his friends:**

**  
**

** **-Who was that?** **

  


**The blue haired boy asked, clearly not happy with my "attitude" towards Shu, though I was walking away from the conversation so i'm not completely sure if he was angry or not:**

  


-****That's Jin Aizawa, he is Shu's next opponent.****

  


**I heard him say, oh, so he knows who I am… In that moment I couldn't hold my urge to grin, I was going to crush Shu and head onto the finals, and maybe… Just maybe, I get to exchange a word or two with this guy, though I probably won't since I scared him and his friends away, it's not like I have any chance anyway, we're both boys, and I'm ugly and scary, he doesn't even look at me when I stare at him, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo just like everyone else… But I won't beat myself up like that, I don't care about this guy, I have my guardian spirits with me, I don't need anyone else.**

  


**Even if I wanted to.**

  



	2. Chapter 2

**(Daigo's P.O.V)**

**-Guys, what are you doing?**

**I ask, Valt and Rantaro were surrounding Shu like bodyguards protecting the president, it was laughable to say the least, I couldn't hold back a chuckle as Valt turned his head in my direction like some sort of bird:**

**-Can't you tell? Jin could be anywhere! What if he comes and tries to sabotage Spryzen or something like that? We have to be ready Daigo!**

**Valt said , Rantaro crawling behind him, squinting his eyes at me:**

**-If that’s your real name that is…**

**Rantaro said, I cringed a little:**

**-Guys come on, that's ridiculous, Jin doesn't even study in our school.**

**I said, rolling my eyes:**

**-Oh yeah, you’re right… Oh no! That way we can’t know if he’s gonna cheat! We need a way to keep track of him!**

**Valt bursted, biting his nails in nervousness, Rantaro soon joined in as the both sweated like madman, Shu of course not giving a damn just walked of to the rooftop:**

**-Ah, he went away.**

**-DON’T INTERRUPT THE THINKING PROCESS!!!**

**I was cut off by Valt who looked like he was actually thinking of something, after a second of humming Valt popped, he quickly turned to face me with the face of someone who just had the worst idea ever but actually thinks it’s good, he grinned at me wich made me immediately fear for my life:**

**-Heeeey Daigo~**

**-Please don’t tell me your thinking what i think your thinking.**

**-Aaaaw come on! Imagine it like it’s a spying mission and you’re like… James Bond or something!**

**-No way, i’m not gonna “spy” on Jin, you’re being paranoid.**

**Valt ran to me, grabbing my hand, Rantaro following behind him:**

**-Pleeeease Daigo! You’re the closest person to him in our group!**

**Rantaro whined:**

**-What? I don't even know him, we've just exchanged some glances at each other! And besides, it's not like he'll trust me anyway!**

**I say annoyed, it was true, I didn't know him and I really didn't want to feed their crazy heads, but Valt pushed me to limit as he looked into my eyes, oh no, not the puppy eyes:**

**-Oh my god Valt stop that, that's playing low.**

**He persisted, Rantaro joined in, which just made it worse:**

**-Guys stop! I won't go, so get off!!!**

**I said, pushing they away as I did:**

**-Daigo please! We need someone to make sure nothing bad happens! What if he cheats for reals?**

**-Then it's to bad for him! I won't do this even if you bribe me to death!!!**

**I said, fed up with this conversation already, I turned around to walk away as Valt called for me, but then:**

**-Oh well, I guess I won't be able to show you my new **

**.**

**Cat? I stopped on my tracks immediately as Rantaro said that, it was like my body was out of my control, I turned my head slightly, trying to stop myself from doing what I knew I was going to do:**

**-A cat?**

**-Yup, and she's a pup! She's my beautiful cutsie white kitty cat, oh you have to see her, she's so cute when she sneezes~**

**Rantaro said, making the most annoying voice possible, oh god she's white, and she **

**, I had fully turned back at this point ready to resist and say no, but out of nowhere Rantaro swung a picture in my face, catching me by surprise:**

**-Look, that's her, isn't she adorable?**

**He asked, I looked at it for a second, "oh my god she's so cute I'm going to die" was what I thought:**

**-Ok, I'll do it.**

**I rambled, not really noticing what i actually said, Valt jumped in excitement as he cheered Rantaro for his deed, i sighed in defeat:**

**-But don’t expect me to actually do something if he actually cheats!**

**I said, Valt and Rantaro ignored me as usual:**

**-Well, i’m going to the rooftop, Shu is still practicing after all, oh wait… Weren’t you guys suppose to be his “bodyguards”?**

**I asked grinning, the two looked at me for a moment before they ran to the stairs screaming, i laughed a little:**

**-Ok, now i just have to figure out how to find him…**

**I said to myself, if i really going to do this crap, might as well do it right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jin’s P.O.V)**

**-LET IT RIP!!!**

**I shouted, launching my bey into the park’s stadium, i’ve been practicing since morning and now the sun was starting to fall, so i was very tired, i sweated like a pig and my hand trembled like crazy and i just really wanted to sleep. I took a deep breath, ready to fall on my knees, i saw some people looking at me, “yeah i know it’s weird, don’t mind me” i thought. I managed to walk to a nearby bench and just passed out there:**

**-Crap…**

**I murmured before my body fully shutted down, my body was sleeping, but I was still awake, i could hear everything… The birds chirping, the kids playing… But the most odd thing i heard was a very familiar voice on the distance, it was talking to a person i didn’t know, but they probably knew me since the topic of the conversation was, you guess it, me:**

**-Yeah this guy has been training since morning! No wonder he's so tired!**

**-So, you know where he is now?**

**-He’s sleeping on that bench over there!**

**-Oh, ok. Thanks Miss!**

**I heard the familiar voice’s steps, he was coming closer to me, just as he was one step away from me i started to feel my body walking up, not completely of course, he touched my shoulder slightly, i started opening my eyes when I saw finally saw who it was:**

**-Hey, are you okay?**

**Daigo said, i felt dizzy so I just seated up, he was still touching my shoulder, I blushed a little:**

**-Yeah I'm fine… What do want?**

**I said bitterly, glaring at him and shoving his hand away from me, he paused for a moment, thinking of what to say, I stared at him in return:**

**-Well, I don't know if I should say this but, basically I'm here to watch over you.**

**-What?**

**I asked suspiciously, something wasn't right:**

**-Oh come on, you can't fool me, you're just here to see my strategies and tell Shu my tactics for him to win.**

**-What? No way, why would I do that?**

**He asked, well that surely was convincing, I got up, ready to leave, when suddenly I felt him grabbing my hand:**

**-Wait! Look, I swear I won't tell Shu or any of my friends of your training, I was just curious to see you that's all!**

**He said, I blushed furiously as his hand kept getting tighter and tighter, my heart skipped a beat… **

**I heard from my chest, this wasn't good… I can’t be having a moment right now! I swung my arm away full force, making him stumbled backwards in the process, i calmed myself for a bit as he adjusted himself:**

**-Fine, you can… stay here with me, but just today, i was tired anyway.**

**I said bitterly, he nods a little and sits on the bench i was resting at, i followed after. The birds were chirping as the people from the park started going home, Daigo was simply gazing forwards, not really looking at anything in particular, i only stared at him from the corner of my eye, he noticed me after a while and looked at me, our eyes met for a split second before i averted my gaze to a nearby seesaw:**

**-So… How did you find me here?**

**I ask, he chuckles a little, probably embarrassed:**

**-Oh that’s a… Funny story.**

**He says, i raise an eyebrow at him, now it was his turn to avert his eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Daigo’s P.O.V)**

**-Ok, now I just have to figure out how to find him…**

**I said to myself, this was going to be a hell of a trip… I sighed, walking towards the stairs:**

**-Wait, you’re actually going to spy on that weird kid?**

**Wakiya asked in disbelief, almost mockingly. I stop in my tracks and turn around, only after a while have I noticed he was actually standing there during the entire “bargain”:**

**-Well, yeah! Just, not in the way they think I'm going to do it of course.**

**I said shrugging, Wakiya raised an eyebrow at me:**

**-Hmmm, okay, then what are you going to do then?**

**-I dunno, I think I'll just hang out with him.**

**I said, after thinking for a second:**

**-He’s shady yeah but… I think I'm just curious about him.**

**I said, this was perfect! This way I could not only find out more about this kid, but it would also be enough for Rantaro to let me pet his cat!!! I grin at myself and my purrfect pla- I MEAN PERFECT! I said perfect:**

**-Sure… Anyway, I know a way to find him.**

**Wakiya said with a bored look:**

**-Oh? How?**

**-Well, if you make me a favour then maaaaybe I can find out where his school is?**

**Wakiya said grinning, this wasn’t good:**

**-And that favour is?**

**I asked suspiciously, it really wasn’t like him to do this kind of thing:**

**-Well, I…**

**Wakiya gulped, he looked as if rethinking what he had just offered:**

**-Aham…! I… Need you to give this to Rantaro… **

**He said, I looked at him in confusion:**

**-A letter? Can’t you just give him yourself? If you can track somebody's school you definitely can give him a simple letter.**

**I said, Wakiya looked at me funny, like I have just said something outrageous:**

**-Look, just give him the letter and I'll tell you were ghost creep is okay?**

**Wakiya said pointing at me, finally calming himself, that was a strange request… Could he perhaps be…:**

**-Sure, that’s easy, I can even give him right now if you want.**

**-Perfect! Then meet me at the front gate after school, I'll give you the information there! Also, don't tell him the letter is mine!**

**Wakiya said, I sigh once again as he walks away with red ears, I scratch the back of my neck as a familiar voice echoes through the staircase:**

**-Uh, hey! Daigo? Aren’t you gonna practice with us today?**

**Nika asked from the top of the stairs:**

**-Oh, Nika! Yeah, I'm coming don’t worry.**

**\----------------**

**-So… You gave him the letter, right?**

**Wakiya asked, I nodded in response, he smiled slightly at that, but immediately stopped as he noticed I was looking, he blushed and shoved a paper in my face:**

**-Pretend this never happened alright?**

**He asked, I nodded once again and he walked away satisfied, I look at the paper he gave me and frowned:**

**-Hmm, it's not that far away like I thought… **

**\--------------**

**-Jin Aizawa? Yeah, he studies here, I don't know where he lives, no one does really, he is always so secluded and weird, but I'm pretty sure he is at a park nearby, see if you find him there!**

**Said a girl I talked to at the gate of his school, I thanked her and went straight to the park…**

**\--------------**

**-So, you did all of this… Just to hang out with me?**

**Jin asked, I laugh in embarrassment:**

**-Well, sort of…**

**-You're weird… But I guess I appreciate the… "Determination".**

**He said, I giggled in response, suddenly I felt more relaxed and got closer to him, Jin, on the other hand, didn't feel the same, suddenly all the mood was gone:**

**-JIN! There you are! Mom's gonna kill you! Come on you're gonna be late for dinner!**

**A guy called, he looked pretty "exotic" to say the least, his rock pink hair and neon yellow jumpsuit made me swallow dryly, this guy was pretty scary:**

**-_I'm coming..._**

**Jin said in a creepy, low, loud voice, like a horror movie character, I shivered at that voice, that voice… I wasn’t scared, of course not, but instead, I felt… Good? I didn’t know what that was, it was an entirely new feeling, of course, at that moment I didn’t think much about it:**

**-We didn’t even get to talk much, huh?**

**I said with a dry throat, he stared at me for a second, just a second, then turned away and started to walk away, I sigh and scratch my neck, not very talkative huh?**

**Jin, after hearing my sigh, stopped at his tracks and turned around with a pained face, like he was only doing this out of pity:**

**-Listen, just because you came here, doesn’t mean I will go easy on your friend tomorrow. I WILL win, no matter how skilled he is, _got it?_**

**He said, I froze, wondering what he meant by “No matter how skilled he is”… I frowned, he wouldn't actually cheat, right? he quickly walked away, leaving me behind as I process the new information, as he and the older guy walked away I couldn’t help but notice the pink-haired guy jumping a little from only Jin’s stare, well that was a weird day, I got up from the bench, only now noticing it was already night time, not wanting to get in trouble when I got home I took a run for it, tomorrow I would have a little talk to Jin, maybe I could prevent him from doing the same mistake as I did.**


End file.
